Kidnapped
by Baebearies9488
Summary: Untuk menyelamatkan sang ibu yang menjadi korban tabrak lari Sehun menculik Jongin yang termaksud anak dari keluarga konglomerat. Berhasilkah Sehun menyelamatkan sang ibu melalui jalan ini?
1. Kidnapped (Chap. 01)

Cast :

\- Oh Sehun

\- Kim Jong In (Kai)

-Other Cast

Rate : T

Genre : Tentukan saja sendiri

WARNING :

-Typo Everywhere

-Don't like Don't read

-Bahasa berantakan

Seorang pemuda dengan kaca mata tebal kini lari tergesah-gesah menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang cukup panjang. Mata berkhiasan manik hitamnya selalu memperhatikan setiap tulisan yang terpasang pada pintu ruangan yang ia lewati. Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di ruangan bertuliskan 'ICU'. Disana pemuda itu terlihat mencoba mengintip kedalam ruangan melalui kaca berukuran 20cm15cm pada pintu untuk memastikan seseorang yang ia cari ada didalamnya.

"I-ibu.. ibu.. Sehun disini. Ku mohon bertahanlah." Gumam pemuda itu saat mendapati sosok wanita yang ia cari terbaring tak sadarkan diri dalam penanganan dokter dan suster

Beberapa menit Sehun menunggu di depan pintu itu akhirnya seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut, tanpa menunggu panggilan dari sang dokter pemuda bernama lengkap Oh Sehun itu langsung menghampirinya.

"Dokter dokter bagaimana keadaan ibu saya dokter?" Tanya Sehun

"Maaf, anda siapa?" Tanya sang dokter

"Saya putra dari Ny.Oh Jiwon, Dokter. Bagaimana keadaan ibu saya Dok?"

"Ah, Ny.Oh Jiwon mengalami pendarahan di dalam kepalanya akibat benturan yang sangat kuat. Saat ini kondisinya kritis, satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelamatkannya beliau harus segera dioperasi."

"O-operasi? Apa tidak ada jalan lain Dok?"

"Maafkan saya, tapi hanya ini jalan satu-satunya."

"Kira-kira berapa biayanya Dok?"

"Saya tidak tau tepatnya. Mungkin sekitar 50-70 juta won, tapi untuk pastinya silahkan tanya ke bagian Administrasi."

KIDNAPPED

Mengamati gedung Universitas ternama di Seoul dimana hampir seluruh mahasiswanya adalah anak-anak yang berasal dari keluarga konglomerat dengan pakai serba hitam sangatlah mencolok, namun itu tak lagi di pedulikan oleh Oh Sehun yang sudah membulatkan tekadnya dengan jalan ini. Setelah membenahi kaca mata tebalnya pemuda dengan kulit pucat itu melangkah masuk kearea kampus mewah itu dengan percaya diri. Seolah sudah sangat hafal dengan seluk-beluk Universitas tersebut Sehun menuju gedung terbuka yang menjadi tempat parkir mobil-mobil mewah. Ditempat parkir itu Sehun memilih diam di sudut gedung yang bisa membuatnya mengawasi hampir seluruh area parkir tersebut tanpa harus bersusah payah.

"Ah, oke.. aku akan segera kesana (...) tenang hari ini semua aku yang traktir (...) Tsk! Uang itu gampang pokoknya malam ini kita happy (...) Yasudah dulu, sekarang aku mau membawa mobil. Oke bye!"

Seorang pemuda tan yang tengah berbicara melalui telepon genggam mengalihkan perhatian Sehun yang tengah berdiam diri mengamati sekitarnya. Di dengar dari pembicaraan pemuda itu Sehun bisa menebak jika pemuda tan itu adalah anak orang kaya. Segera sebelum pemuda tan itu menyadari keberadaannya Sehun langsung mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku kirinya dan dengan langkah yang nyaris tak berbunyi Sehun mulai melangkah mendekati pemuda itu dari arah belakang.

Pimpip!

Bunyi alarm kunci mobil membuat Sehun sedikit mempercepat langkahnya, karena pemuda yang menjadi targetnya tersebut akan memasuki mobil mewahnya. Tak ingin kehilangan pemuda itu Sehun memberanikan diri untuk berlari mendekati pemuda tan itu setelah memastikan situasi benar-benar akan untuknya.

"Jangan bergerak. Sedikit saja kau bergerak maka pisau ini akan mencabut nyawamu." Ucap Sehun saat ia berhasil merangkul leher targetnya dari belakang dan memposisikan pisaunya didepan wajah targetnya

"Akkh! Apa-apaan ini?!" Pekik pemuda itu sangat terkejut

"Jika kau ingin selamat, jangan melawan!" Ancam Sehun sembari menempelkan pisaunya di leher targetnya tersebut

"Oke oke.. apa yang kau mau? Katakan saja, uang, mobil, ponsel kau bisa ambil semuanya." Jawab pemuda itu

Sehun segera membuka pintu mobil dan mendorong pemuda tan agar masuk kedalam mobilnya sendiri dengan kasar, lalu menutup kembali mobilnya dan setelahnya ia berlari kesisi lain mobil untuk masuk melalui pintu mobil bagian penumpang depan. Begitu ia masuk kembali Sehun menodongkan pisaunya pada pemuda yang sebenarnya memiliki paras yang sangat manis.

"Jalankan mobilnya, dan ikuti arahan ku!" Perintah Sehun sembari menodongkan pisaunya

"B-baik.." Jawab pemuda itu dengan gugup

Tanpa perlawanan sedikit pun pemuda itu langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan tak menunggu lama lagi pemuda itu langsung melajukan mobilnya keluar area parkir menuju gerbang keluar area Universitasnya.

"K-kemana?" Tanya pemuda itu

"Kearah Myeongdong." Jawab Sehun

Demi keselamatannya pemuda tan itu pun mengikuti arahan dari Sehun. Sesekali ia melirik kearah pisau yang dijadikan senjata untuk mengancamnya.

"Di depan ada belokan jalan kecil, ikuti jalan itu." Perintah Sehun

"S-sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya pemuda tan itu sembari menuruti perintah Jongin

"Tidak perlu tau. Ikuti saja apa yang aku katakan." Jawab Sehun

Melihat pemuda tan itu tak melawan sedikit pun Sehun mulai berani mengalihkan pandangan mengamati seisi mobil. Matanya memicing ketika mendapati sebuah kartu yang ia kenali sebagai kartu mahasiswa di dasboard mobil. Sehun pun meraih kartu tersebut dengan tangannya yang bebas lalu membaca kartu tersebut sekilas.

"Jadi nama mu Kim Jongin?" Tanya Sehun

"I-iya.." Jawab pemuda tan bernama Jongin itu

"Baiklah." Ucap Sehun sembari mengembalikan kartu mahasiswa itu ke tempat semula, "Di depan sana ada rumah kosong tak terawat, berhenti disana." Perintah Sehun

Pemuda bernama Kim Jongin itu mengangguk patuh dan benar-benar memperhatikan sekitarnya untuknya mencari rumah yang di maksud oleh si penculiknya. Ketika ia mendapati rumah yang sama persis dengan ciri yang di sebutkan oleh orang yang menculiknya ia pun menghentikan mobilnya disana.

Setelah mobil benar-benar berhenti Sehun dengan cepat mengeluarkan sebuah borgol dan langsung menyambar kedua tangan Jongin untuk ia amankan dengan borgol itu. Pemuda tan itu tak bisa melakukan perlawanan karena Sehun melakukannya dengan cepat dan tak ada persiapan pada diri pemuda tan itu sendiri. Sejenak Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bersalah, namun beberapa detik kemudian Sehun keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Jongin dari luar.

"Sekarang keluar!" Perintah Sehun

Lagi-lagi Jongin mematuhi Sehun tanpa sedikit pun perlawanan. Begitu Jongin sudah keluar Sehun melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan menyibak semak belukar yang rimbun, dan disana Jongin sangat terkejut mendapati mobil tanpa plat terparkir. Ia saja tak pernah pernah terpikirkan untuk menyembunyikan mobil di semak-semak sedarurat apa pun keadaannya.

Dalam keterdiaman Jongin melihat Sehun yang tengah mempersiapkan mobil tanpa platnya, tiba-tiba pemuda tan itu terpirkirkan untuk kabur. Perlahan ia mendekati Sehun yang tengah mempersiapkan mobilnya, seolah tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Jongin langsung menendang punggung Sehun dengan kuat hingga pemuda pucat jatuh tersungkur, dan ia sendiri langsung berlari meninggalkan Sehun meski tangannya masih terborgol.

Sembari menahan sakit pada bagian yang di tendang oleh Jongin tadi Sehun dengan cepat meraba-raba tanah untuk mencari kaca matanya yang sempat lepas. Setelah ia berhasil menemukan alat bantu penglihatannya itu, dan memakainya kembali Sehun segera bangkit untuk mengejar Jongin.

"Sialan! Berhenti kau!" Teriak Sehun

Sehun berusaha lari lebih cepat untuk mengikuti Jongin yang berada jauh di depannya. Kesulitan untuk mengejar Jongin yang sudah jauh di depannya Sehun langsung mengeluarkan sebuah Air Gun dari sakunya celananya. Tak ingin kehilangan Jongin yang akan menjadi tawanannya Sehun langsung menembakkan peluru Air Gun miliknya kearah Jongin.

DOR!

Jongin langsung terjatuh tersungkur karena selongsong peluru yang mengenai kakinya. Erangan menahan sakit langsung keluar dari bibir tebal pemuda tan. Sehun yang melihat korbannya terjatuh langsung menghampiri Jongin segera untuk memastikan keadaannya.

"Oh tidak! Sial!" Umpat Sehun langsung memeriksa keadaan kaki Jongin

Jongin tampak sedikit dengan keadaan ini mengapa penculik ini sedikit terlihat menyesal setelah melukainya. Bahkan ia tampak begitu khawatir. Sementara Sehun mulai sedikit lega karena mengetahui peluru Air Gun miliknya hanya menyerempet kaki Jongin meski tetap melukainya.

"Untunglah pelurunya hanya menyerempet kaki mu, kita harus segera mengobatinya." Ucap Sehun sembari menatap Jongin

Semakin memperhatikan Sehun pemuda tan itu semakin di buat bingung. Bagaimana ada penculik yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan korbannya seperti ini. Tak memperdulikan tatapan Jongin padanya Sehun langsung mengangkat tubuh Jongin dengan gaya brydal, dan membawanya kembali ketempat dimana ia menyembunyikan mobil tanpa platnya.

Sehun memasukkan lebih dulu kedalam mobilnya, kemudian ia menyusul masuk melalui pintu lainnya. Setelah itu Sehun tampak sibuk mencari sesuatu didalam mobilnya hingga ia menemukan sebuah kotak p3k.

"Biar aku obati dulu kaki mu." Ucap Sehun sembari meraih kaki Jongin dan menopangkannya pada pahanya

Jongin yang bersandar pada pintu mobil hanya diam memperhatikan Sehun yang begitu telaten menangani luka di kakinya. Dimulai dari membersihkan lukanya, menghentikan pendarahannya, dan membalutnya dengan perban. Semua yang dilakukan Sehun mirip dengan teknik yang biasa di pelajari di barak kemiliteran.

"Jangan banyak menggerakkan kaki mu, agar tak terjadi pembengkakan. Tolong jangan melakukan hal yang bisa membuatku terpaksa melukai mu. Sungguh aku tak ingin melakukannya." Ucap Sehun dengan tatapan memohon

Jongin tak ingin menjawab atau pun menanggapi ucapan Sehun. Ia masih sedikit bingung dengan keadaan yang dialaminya. Sementara Sehun yang tau Jongin tak akan mengeluarkan jawaban apa pun memilih untuk menyalakan mesin mobilnya untuk memanaskannya. Sembari menunggu mesin mobilnya panas Sehun memastikan pintu mobil tempat Jongin bersandar sudah benar-benar terkunci.

KIDNAPPED

17:00 Kediaman keluarga Kim

Pyeongchang-dong No.88

Seorang pria dengan aura penuh wibawa terlihat tengah bersantai sembari menikmati teh di kolam ikan hias peliharaannya yang terletak dihalaman belakang rumah mewahnya. Beberapa kali pria itu tampak tersenyum melihat tingkah ikan biasanya yang berebut makanan.

Drrt drrt.!

Getar ponsel didalam saku celana membuat pria tersebut mau tak mau menghentikan kegiatannya untuk mengangkat panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Tak langsung menerimanya pria itu terlebih dulu memeriksa kontak si penelpon yang ternyata tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Merasa penasaran pria itu pun segera menerima telpon itu.

"Halo?"

"Benar ini dengan tuan Kim Joon Myeon?" Tanya orang di sebrang telepon

"Ya saya sendiri. Ini siapa?"

"Anda tidak perlu tau siapa saya. Siapkan saja uang sebesar 100 juta won jika ingin adik anda selamat."

"Huh? Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Adik anda Kim Jong In kini ada padaku. Jika ingin dia sELAMAT sediakan uang yang ku sebutkan tadi."

"Anda ingin melakukan penipuan terhadap saya huh? Siapa anda sebenarnya?"

"Saya tidak main-main, silahkan dengar ini."

"Hyung ini aku Jongin, tolong aku hyung.."

Mata pria bernama asli Kim Joon Myeon itu membulat lebar setelah mendengar suara adiknya. Dengan keadaan panik Joonmyeon langsung melangkah menuju kedalam rumahnya.

"Jongin apa kau baik-baik saja? Hyung akan menolong mu, tunggu hyung ya.."

"Hyung aku mo_"

"Cukup!"

"J-jongin halo.. Jongin kau masih disana?!"

"Silahkan siapkan uang yang saya minta jika ingin adik anda selamat. Jangan coba-coba lapor polisi atau adik anda akan saya pulangkan dengan kondisi terpotong-potong."

"B-baik akan saya siapkan. Tolong jangan sa_"

Tut tut tut..

Sambungan telpon sudah terputus sebelum Joonmyeon menyelesaikan ucapannya membuat pria yang termaksud dalam keluarga konglomerat itu semakin panas. Disaat yang sama adik pertama dari Joonmyeon yang baru keluar dari kamarnya terlihat bingung melihat tingkah Joonmyeon yang serba salah.

"Hyung kau kenapa?"

"Jongdae, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Sang adik yang bernama lengkap Kim Jong Dae itu mengerutkan keningnya semakin bingung dengan tingkah sang kakak. Tak biasanya saudara tertuanya ini panik seperti ini, karena dalam kondisi apa pun biasanya Joonmyeon selalu bersikap tenang.

"Ya ada apa hyung? Jangan membuat ku bingung." Tanya Jongdae

"Jongin di culik, dan penculiknya meminta tebusan 100 juta!" Jawab Joonmyeon

"Apa Jongin di culik? Kita harus laporkan ini kepolisi hyung." Usul Jongdae

"Tidak tidak tidak. Penculiknya akan membunuh Jongin jika kita lapor polisi." Jawab Joonmyeon

"Hyung, polisi saat ini sudah pintar. Kita bisa atur rencana nanti dengan mereka." Ucap Jongdae

"T-tapi Jongdae_"

"Hyung tenang saja, siapkan saja yang itu sekarang, dan aku akan melapor kepolisi."

"Baiklah, aku percayakan semuanya pada mu Jongdae."

KIDNAPPED

Sehun baru saja meletakkan ponselnya, dan ponsel Jongin yang dalam keadaan nonaktif di meja nakas dekat tempat tidur dimana Jongin kini tengah duduk diam bersandar pada dinding. Disana Jongin hanya diam memperhatikan Sehun yang sudah beralih berdiri di dekat jendela menatap kosong kearah luar. Dapat Jongin rasakan atmosfer kesedihan pada orang yang menculiknya, dan entah mengapa muncul keyakinan jika sosok di hadapannya itu bukanlah orang jahat.

"Hei.." panggil Jongin berusaha berhati-hati dengan nada bicaranya

Sehun menoleh kearah Jongin setelah membenahi letak kaca mata tebalnya. Ia langsung mendekati Jongin dan duduk di ujung tempat tidur seolah tak ingin membuat Jongin risih atau pun tak nyaman.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun

"A-aku haus boleh aku minta segelas air?"

"Sebentar akan aku ambilkan."

Jongin langsung tertegun diam melihat Sehun mau memberinya minum. Sebenarnya Jongin tak benar-benar haus ia hanya ingin melihat respon yang di berikan oleh Sehun, dan ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika orang yang menculiknya ini mau memberikannya. Tentu hal ini meyakinkan Jongin jika sosok Sehun bukanlah orang yang benar-benar jahat.

Tak lama Sehun kembali dan ditangannya bukan hanya segelas air minum yang dibawa tetapi juga sepiring nasi dengan beberapa lauk yang biasa di jual oleh pedagang kaki lima pinggir jalan.

"Kau juga pasti belum makan kan? Kau harus makan juga agar tidak sakit nanti." Ucap Sehun

Lagi-lagi Jongin di buat bingung dengan sikap Sehun. Mengapa ada pelaku kriminal sebaik ini. Ia meminta tebusan, mengancam akan memutilasinya saat tadi menelpon keluarganya tapi berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya saat ini yang baik, dan tutur kata yang baik.

"Aku belum bisa melepaskan borgol mu, jadi aku akan menyuapi mu. Maaf, hanya ini makanan yang bisa ku siapkan untuk mu. Ini tidak mewah tapi aku pastikan makanan ini aman." Ucap Sehun sembari duduk lebih dekat dengan Jongin

"Terima kasih." Lirih Jongin

"Kau tadi haus kan, sebaiknya kau minum dulu." Ucap Sehun sembari mengarahkan gelas air yang ia bawa kemulut Jongin

Tanpa sedikit pun penolakan Jongin menerima bantuan Sehun. Ia meminum seteguk air tersebut dan memberi kode melalui matanya pada Sehun jika hausnya sudah hilang. Sehun pun melanjutkan dengan menyuapi Jongin. Disini Jongin tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seorang penculik berlaku lembut dengan korbannya.

Kryuuk~

Sehun, dan Jongin sama-sama terdiam ketika mendengar suara perut khas orang lapar. Tak dari itu Sehun langsung tersenyum kaku dan melanjutkan kegiatannya menyuapi Jongin.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Jongin

"T-tidak." Jawab Sehun

"Jangan berbohong." Desak Jongin

"Hanya sedikit." Jawab Sehun sembari terus menyuapi Jongin

"Kenapa tidak makan?" Tanya Jongin sembari mengunyah makanannya

"Uangku hanya cukup untuk membeli satu porsi makanan untuk hari ini dan besok." Jawab Sehun tersenyum kecut

"Kau tau uangmu menipis kenapa memberikan makanannya padaku?" Tanya Jongin

"Aku ingin mengembalikan mu pada keluarga mu dengan keadaan baik-baik saja." Jawab Sehun

"Kau ini penculik macam apa sebenarnya?"

"A-aku punya alasan yang tak bisa kukatan untuk ini. Ayo lanjutkan saja makan mu.."

"Tidak mau!"

"Kau harus makan Jongin."

"Aku mau makan jika kau juga makan."

"Huh?"

"Satu porsi ini cukup banyak, jadi kau juga bisa makan itu."

"T-tidak. Ini makanan untuk mu."

"Aku ingin kita habiskan makanan ini berdua."

"T-tapi_"

"Yasudah aku tak mau makan."

"B-baiklah aku juga akan makan."

Sehun langsung menyuapkan sesendok nasi kedalam mulutnya. Kemudian ia kembali menyuapi Jongin dan begitu seterusnya hingga makanan itu mereka berdua habiskan.

【️To Be Continue..】️


	2. Kidnapped (Chap. 02)

Cast :

\- Oh Sehun

\- Kim Jong In (Kai)

-Other Cast

Rate : T

Genre : Tentukan saja sendiri

WARNING :

-Typo Everywhere

-Don't like Don't read

-Bahasa berantakan

Kim Joon Myeon, dan Kim Jong Dae kini tengah melakukan pertemuan dengan seorang polisi yang ditugaskan untuk menangani kasus penculikan yang menimpa saudara paling muda mereka. Petugas bernama Park Chanyeol itu tengah mencoba melacak nomor yang digunakan penculik untuk menghubungi Joonmyeon menggunakan laptop yang sudah di sambungkan dengan beberapa alat canggih kepolisian. Namun tak semudah yang dibayangkan Chanyeol karena koordinat nomor tersebut tersebar di beberapa titik membuat ia kesulitan untuk menentukan lokasi penculik saat ini.

"Tuan saya rasa orang yang menculik adik anda bukanlah orang biasa." Ucap Chanyeol sembari menatap Joonmyeon dan Jongdae bergantian

"Apa maksud Letnan Park?" Tanya Jongdae

"Orang ini bisa membuat titik koordinat nomornya di beberapa titik, dan yang mampu melakukan ini hanyalah seorang hacker-hacker pro yang bisa membobol keamanan jaringan. Untuk saat ini saya belum bisa menentukan lokasi asli keberadaan adik anda." Jelas Chanyeol

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana? Saya takut terjadi apa-apa pada adik saya

"Tuan tenang saja, saya sudah mengirim pesan pada beberapa petugas untuk memeriksa titik yang terlacak. Semoga kita bisa segera menemukan tempatnya." Jawab Chanyeol

"Ya Tuhan.. lindungilah Jongin." Gumam Joonmyeon sembari mengusap wajahnya frustasi

KIDNAPPED

"A-aw pelan itu sakit.."

"Sakit? Maaf aku akan lebih hati-hati.."

Sehun kini tengah mengganti perban luka pada kaki Jongin akibat serempetan peluru Air Gun miliknya tadi. Dengan sabar Sehun membalut luka Jongin lembut agar tak membuat pemuda tan itu kesakitan.

"Ah, beres! Sekarang kau bisa tenang." Ucap Sehun

"Terima kasih.." ucap Jongin, "Ah yang, aku belum tau nama mu?" Tanya Jongin

"Apa itu penting untuk untuk mu?" Tanya balik Sehun

"Ya penting, agar aku mudah memanggil mu." Jawab Jongin

"Panggil saja Hun." Jawab Sehun sembari beranjak menuju meja dimana terdapat seperangkat komputer disana

"Kau bisa mengoperasikan komputer?" Tanya Jongin

"Hm.. sedikit." Jawab Sehun yang sudah duduk di depan komputernya

"Apa saja yang biasa kau lakukan?" Tanya Jongin

"Aku sendiri tidak paham apa yang aku lakukan." Jawab Sehun sembari membenahi letak kaca matanya

Jongin tak lagi bertanya saat Sehun sudah mengenakan headphonenya yang terhubung pada perangkat komputernya. Ia hanya memperhatikan Sehun yang kini tengah menyambungkan perangkat komputernya dengan ponsel. Tak lama Sehun terlihat tengah melakukan percakapan dengan orang yang ia yakini adalah keluarganya.

"Bagaimana tuan? Apa kau sudah siapkan uangnya?" Tanya Sehun

"Sudah, aku sudah siapkan uang yang anda mau. Tolong jangan sakiti adik ku." Jawab orang di seberang

"Bagus, anda memang kakak yang baik.."

"Boleh aku bicara dengan Jongin, aku ingin tau keadaannya.."

"Dia baik-baik saja tak perlu khawatir. Selama anda mengikuti perintah saya makan adik anda aman. Aku akan kirimkan tempat pertukarannya nanti."

Sehun langsung memutus sambungan telpon dan kembali mengoprasikan komputernya. Sosok pemuda pake itu tampak serius mengatur komputernya.

"The coordinate point was successfully manipulated. Safe status. "

Sehun tersenyum puas saat mendengar laporan dari perangkat komputernya. Ia menghela nafas lega dan melepas headphonenya, dan memutus sambungan ponselnya dengan komputernya. Selanjutnya ia kembali kearah Jongin dan mengambil satu bantal dari tempat tidur lalu meletakkannya di lantai.

"Sekarang kau tidurlah. Besok akan ku usahakan kau bisa kembali pada keluarga mu." Ucap Sehun sembari merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai

"Kenapa kau tidur dilantai?" Tanya Jongin

"Memang mau tidur dimana lagi, aku tak punya tempat lagi." Jawab Sehun sembari melepas kaca matanya

"Tempat tidur mu luas.." ucap Jongin

"Aku tak ingin membuatmu tak nyaman. Sudah tidurlah.." jawab Sehun mulai memejamkan matanya

Jongin menggeser tubuhnya kepinggir tempat tidur. Entah apa yang ada didalam kepalanya saat ini ia berniat mengganggu tidur Sehun dengan kakinya yang tak terluka. Dengan sengaja ia menendang-nendangkan kakinya pelan kelengan Sehun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun kembali membuka matanya

"Kau bisa sakit jika tidur dilantai." Jawab Jongin

"Tidak, aku sudah biasa." Jawab Sehun kembali memejamkan matanya

"Hei.." Jongin kembali melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Sehun yang harus menunda lagi tidurnya

"Dilantai dingin." Jawab Jongin

"Sudah ku katakan tadi jika aku terbiasa dengan ini." Jawab Sehun lalu memiringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Jongin

"Hei.." lagi-lagi Jongin mengulangi hal yang sama

"Hm.." respon Sehun mulai malas

"Tidak baik untuk kesehatan tidur dilantai, tubuhmu bisa sakit." Ucap Jongin

"Hm.." Sehun hanya bergumam

"Hei.." Jongin masih melakukan hal yang sama menggunakan kakinya

"Iya iya iya..!"

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun bangkit dari posisinya dan langsung mendorong tubuh Jongin untuk berbaring, sementara ia sendiri berbaring disamping Jongin dengan posisi memeluk sanderanya itu layaknya guling.

"Sekarang tidurlah.." ucap Sehun lirih sembari memejamkan matanya

Jongin yang masih sedikit shock dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun hanya bisa diam menatap langit-langit kamar. Beberapa detik kemudian kemudian Jongin kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya dan beralih menatap wajah Sehun yang tampak damai dalam tidurnya.

DEG!

Jongin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya saat tiba-tiba detak jantungnya terasa lebih cepat saat mengamati wajah Sehun.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Batin Jongin.

KIDNAPPED

09:15 KST

Seoul police headquarters

"Bagaimana hasil penyelidikan kalian?" Tanya Chanyeol pada beberapa petugas yang ia perintahkan memeriksa titik koordinasi yang kemarin ia temukan

"Tidak ada satu pun lokasi yang menunjukkan keberadaan pelaku. Tapi ada satu tempat yang kami rasa pernah di kunjungi pelaku." Jawab leader dari petugas investigasi

"Apa ada petunjuk yang di temukan disana?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Mobil dengan plat nomor CD 75 88 K. Setelah kami periksa lebih jauh mobil tersebut adalah mobil milik Kim Jong In adik dari Kim Joon Myeon."

"Kembali kesana. Kali ini aku akan ikut!"

"Siap!"

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Chanyeol bersama beberapa rekannya langsung pergi menuju lokasi dimana mobil Jongin di temukan. Didalam perjalanan Chanyeol tampak berkutat dengan ponselnya sampai akhirnya terlibat percakapan dengan seseorang.

"Halo, Baek bisa aku minta bantuan mu?"

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Baru saja aku melihat artikel tentang penculikan keluarga Kim. Tolong blokir berita tersebut, dan jangan sampai ada berita baru yang keluar. Jika pelaku tau aku takut sandera akan dalam bahaya."

"Aku mengerti. Aku memblockirnya dan memberi tahu seluruh kantor berita agar tak menerbitkan berita ini lagi."

"Kau memang bisa diandalkan sayang."

"Tentu ini tidak gratis, jika tugas mu selesai aku mau kita kencan."

"Baiklah apa pun untuk Baekhyun kesayangan ku."

"Aku pegang kata-katamu. Apa kau akan melakukan investigasi tertutup?"

"Iya. Ini untuk menjaga keselamatan sandera."

"Oke, selamat bertugas. Aku akan segera melakukan apa yang kau minta."

"Sampai jumpa di kencan kita."

Chanyeol segera memutus sambungan teleponnya bersama kekasihnya yang juga seorang polisi namun di tempatkan dalam bagian informan dan identifikasi barang bukti di kantor khusus. Sekarang ia memfokuskan dirinya mengikuti mobil rekan-rekannya yang akan menuntunnya ketempat mobil Jongin ditemukan.

Setelah 20 menit perjalanan akhirnya Chanyeol dan beberapa rekannya sampai di lokasi penemuan mobil Kim Jongin. Tak ingin membuang waktu Chanyeol langsung keluar dari mobilnya setelah memarkirkannya. Ia bergegas memeriksa mobil Jongin yang dalam keadaan terbuka.

Setelah menggunakan sarung tangan Chanyeol langsung masuk dalam mobil tersebut dan memeriksa mobil tersebut. Namun tak ada satu pun petunjuk yang bisa ia temukan di dalam mobil itu. Bahkan tanda-tanda perlawanan tak bisa ia temukan karena kondisi mobil begitu rapi.

"Kenapa tak ada satu pun yang bisa ku jadikan petunjuk disini." Gumam Chanyeol

Dengan rasa kecewa Chanyeol pun keluar dari mobil tersebut, tapi disaat yang bersamaan salah satu rekannya menghampirinya.

"Ada petunjuk yang bisa di temukan?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Ada ceceran darah di dekat semak-semak." Jawab rekannya tersebut

Mendengar kata darah membuat Chanyeol langsung refleks berlari menuju semak-semak yang dimaksud oleh rekannya. Memang benar disana ada beberapa ceceran Darah, tapi ia belum bisa memastikan apakah itu darah Jongin.

"Ambil samplenya dan kita akan lakukan identifikasi." Perintah Chanyeol pada salah satu rekannya

Chanyeol kembali menuju mobilnya. Perasaannya mulai berkecamuk tak menentu. Ia takut jika tak bisa menuntaskan kasus ini. Jika itu sampai terjadi hal ini akan menjadi pukulan berat bagi seluruh polisi. Tak ingin bergulat dengan pikiran negatifnya Chanyeol pun segera mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan menghubungi Joonmyeon.

"Tuan, bisa kita bertemu di Seoul Internasional Hospital?"

"Ada apa Letnan Park?"

"Kami berhasil menemukan mobil adik Tuan, tak jauh dari mobil itu ditemukan ceceran darah. Untuk memastikan itu darah adik tuan atau buka kami ingin melakukan tes DNA."

"A-apa?! B-baik saya akan segera kesana."

Sambungan telpon terputus. Chanyeol kembali memasukan ponselnya dalam sakunya. Kemudian ia menatap langit yang hari ini terbilang cukup cerah.

"Tuhan bantu aku membongkar kasus ini." Gumam Sehun

KIDNAPPED

"H-hei aku mau jalan sendiri saja!"

"Tidak, kaki mu aku yakin masih sakit!"

"T-tapi_"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian."

Jongin tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi saat Sehun sudah mengangkat tubuhnya dengan gaya brydal. Ia hanya diam karena melakukan penolakan sudah percuma. Sehun membawa Jongin menuju mobilnya yang terparkir didepan rumah kecilnya. Dengan hati-hati Sehun memasukkan Jongin kedalam mobil, sementara ia sendiri masuk melalui sisi mobil lainnya.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Jongin

"Menemui kakak mu. Kau ingin segera kembali ke keluarga mu kan." Jawab Sehun sembari menyalakan mesin mobilnya

"I-iya.. aku harap."

"Kenapa kau terlihat tidak senang?"

"Tidak, tentu saja aku senang. Aku akan kembali bertemu keluarga ku."

"Baiklah, gunakan dulu sabuk pengaman mu."

Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Jongin untuk membantu memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Jongin mengingat tangan pemuda tan itu masih terborgol. Disaat yang sama Jongin benar-benar harus menahan nafasnya karena jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun sangatlah dekat. Meski Sehun saat ini tak menatapnya tapi keadaan ini sudah membuat Jongin merasa salah tingkah.

"Nah sudah, sekarang kau bi_"

Ucapan Sehun menggantung saat mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin karena mendapati semburat merah di kedua pipi pemuda tan itu. Terbesit kata 'Indah' di otak Sehun saat tanpa sadar ia terus memandang wajah yang baru ia sadari sangat manis itu. Jongin yang mendapat tatapan intens dari Sehun semakin salah tingkah dan sulit mengatur detak jantungnya sendiri.

Semakin lama Sehun menatap wajah lama semakin tertarik juga Sehun untuk mengeleminasi jarak wajahnya dengan Jongin. Perlahan tapi pasti bibir keduanya akhirnya bertemu, tak ada pergerakan sedikit pun. Sampai akhirnya Jongin memilih menutup matanya, dan disana Sehun mulai berani memberikan lumatan lembut pada bibir Jongin yang langsung sambut lembut pula oleh sang empunya bibir.

"Ah, Ny.Oh Jiwon mengalami pendarahan di dalam kepalanya akibat benturan yang sangat kuat. Saat ini kondisinya kritis, satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelamatkannya beliau harus segera dioperasi."

Sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Jongin saat sekelebat ingatan tentang ibunya muncul di kepala Sehun. Jongin yang entah mengapa justru merasa kehilangan langsung membuka matanya membuat suasana tiba-tiba saja canggung.

"K-kita berangkat sekarang.." ucap Sehun gugup namun tetap ingin mengalihkan semuanya dari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan dengan Jongin

Jongin hanya diam tak tau harus menjawab apa sampai akhirnya mobil mulai melaju meninggalkan rumah kecil Sehun. Dalam perjalanan tak ada sedikit pun pembicaraan karena Sehun yang tengah menyetir kini juga fokus pada ponselnya.

KIDNAPPED

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Joonmyeon saat melihat Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan dokter

"Hasil pemeriksaan forensik baru keluar besok. Untuk saat ini kita berharap saja jika darah itu bukan milik tuan Kim Jong In." Jawab Chanyeol

Kim Joon Myeon langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi tunggu setelah mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol, tersirat dari wajahnya Joonmyeon sangat frustasi seolah ini akan menjadi akhir dari segalanya. Jondae yang berada di samping Joonmyeon langsung merangkul pundak saudara tertuanya itu, berusaha untuk menguatkannya.

"Jongin pasti baik-baik saja Hyung." Ucap Jongdae

"Aku harap." Jawab Joonmyeon

"Apa pelaku penculikan tuan Kim Jong In belum menghubungi kalian lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Tidak ada. Sejak semalam tak ada satu pun telpon masuk darinya." Jawab Jondae

Tink!

Joonmyeon segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana saat nada tanda pesan masuk berbunyi. Matanya membulat lembar saat mengetahui nomor pelaku penculikan adiknya lah yang mengirim pesan.

From: 82 010 xxx x94

Segera datang ke taman Ewha Women University sendirian. Letakkan uang mu di tong sampah besar yang terdapat di taman bagian utara.

"Siapa Hyung?" Tanya Jongdae

"Ini orang yang menculik Jongin." Jawab Joonmyeon

"Apa isinya?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Ini.." Joonmyeon menyerahkan ponselnya pada Chanyeol

Chanyeol segera membaca pesan dari pelaku penculikan, dan dengan cepat ia langsung mengaktifkan push to talk yang terhubung pada headset tanpa kabel di telinganya.

"Semuanya lakukan penyamaran dan berjagalah di daerah taman Ewha Women University, fokuskan pada taman bagian utara. Jangan lakukan hal yang bisa membuat pelaku curiga." Perintah Chanyeol pada beberapa rekannya yang terhubung dengan push to talknya

"Siap laksanakan!" Jawab serempak para rekan Chanyeol yang menerima perintah

"Tuan Kim Joonmyeon sebelumnya maaf, pihak kamu harus melakukan penyadapan pada telpon anda untuk mempermudah kami memantau komunikasi anda dengan pelaku."

"Silahkan, lakukan apa pun."

Kembali Chanyeol mengaktifkan Push to talinya untuk menghubungi kantor informannya secara tepat karena situasi yang terbilang darurat seperti ini.

"Petugas Byun disini, ada yang bisa di bantu?"

"Baekhyun tolong sambungkan jaringan komunikasi antara ponsel Tuan Kim Joon Myeon dengan para petugas di lapangan. Aku akan kirimkan nomornya segera."

"Segera laksanakan!"

"Tuan Joonmyeon kita kelokasi segera. Sebaiknya Tuan Jongdae ikut mobil ku saja."

"Baik.."

Chanyeol bersama Kim bro's itu pun segera meluncur menuju lokasi dengan menggunakan mobil yang berbeda. Chanyeol, dan Jongdae menggunakan mobil yang sama. Sementara Joonmyeon menggunakan mobilnya sendiri dengan maksud mengelabui pelaku.

Sesampainya di lokasi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk Mengawasi Joonmyeon dari jauh sembari sesekali ia mengawasi sekitar berusaha mencari seseorang yang mungkin mencurigakan.

"Tetap waspada perhatikan sekitar kalian." Ucap Chanyeol pada rekan-rekannya yang sudah tersebar di beberapa titik Ewha Women University melalui Push to talknya

Sementara itu tak jauh dari tempat yang sudah di tentukan Joonmyeon untuk meletakkan uangnya Sehun terus mengamati setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan saudara tertua sanderanya itu dari dalam mobilnya yang sedikit tersamarkan tanaman hias

"Itu Joonmyeon Hyung. Dia sudah meletakkan uangnya disana." Ucap Jongin

"Aku belum bisa membebaskan mu. Aku harus memastikan situasinya dulu." Jawab Sehun

"Tapi Hyung ku datang sendirian. Apa lagi yang harus di pastikan?" Tanya Jongin

"Aku minta nomor ponsel saudara kedua mu." Pinta Sehun sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Jongin

"Sebutkan saja berapa nomor ponsel saudara mu itu?"

"010 xxx x33" Jongin mendiktekan nomor saudaranya pada Sehun

Sehun pun langsung menghubungi Kim Jongdae membuat pria yang tengah Bersama Chanyeol itu terkejut. Chanyeol yang tak menyangka hal ini langsung menyuruh Jongdae tetap mengangkatnya.

"H-halo.." ucap Jongdae

"Dimana Anda sekarang?"

"Saya sedang berada dirumah?"

"Benarkah? Lalu siapa yang bersama saudara anda itu? Sudah saya katakan bukan datang sendiri."

"A-apa? Tapi saudara saya tadi berangkat sendirian."

"Jangan berbohong, saya melihat saudara anda dengan seseorang. Anda tidak lagi memikirkan nyawa adik anda ya?"

Jongdae yang mulai panik karena menyangka Sehun tau rencana yang sudah di buat langsung menatap kearah Chanyeol meminta bantuan untuk menjawab pertanyaan. Namun Chanyeol hanya menggeleng dan memberi kode untuk Jongdae agar tetap pada jawaban awalnya.

"S-sungguh Joonmyeon Hyung hanya sendirian."

"Masih berani berbohong?"

"A-aw!! Sakit!" terdengar suara Jongin di telpon

"J-Jongin! Baik baik.. mungkin itu adalah supirnya, karena semalam Joonmyeon Hyung mengeluh sakit kepala. Jadi sekarang ia tak bisa mengendarai mobilnya."

Tut tut tut..

Sambungan telpon langsung terputus membuat Jongdae merasa was-was, dan Chanyeol khawatir jika rencananya sudah terbaca oleh pelaku penculikan itu.

"Nah, lihat Hyung mu sebenarnya tak sendirian, ada yang mengawasinya." Ucap Sehun

"Lalu sekarang apa?" Tanya Jongin dengan wajah jengkel sembari mengusap pahanya yang tadi sempat di cubit Sehun

"Tentu saja kita pulang." Jawab Sehun

Sebelum Sehun meninggalkan tempat ini kembali Sehun menghubungi Joonmyeon untuk membatalkan transaksi.

"Karena anda datang tidak sendiri, sekarang lokasi pindah. Datanglah kesungai Han, letakkan uang Anda di pintu air selatan."

"Baiklah. Saya akan segera kesana."

【️To Be Continue...】️


	3. Kidnapped (Chap. 03)

Cast :

\- Oh Sehun

\- Kim Jong In (Kai)

-Other Cast

Rate : T

Genre : Tentukan saja sendiri

WARNING :

-Typo Everywhere

-Don't like Don't read

-Bahasa berantakan

Kini Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyeon, Kim Jongdae dan beberapa rekan Chanyeol tengah berkumpul di ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Kim. Ketiganya begitu terlihat serius dalam pembicaraan kali ini.

"Kali ini kita harus benar-benar bisa menangkapnya. Jangan sampai ia lolos lagi." Ucap Chanyeol

"Bagaimana dengan keamanan pasien lainnya di rumah sakit?" Tanya Jongdae

"Aku akan meminta pihak rumah sakit untuk memindahkan para pasien yang dirawat disekitar ruang operasi. Begitu ia datang kita langsung melakukan penyergapan." Jawab Chanyeol

"Operasi akan dilakukan malam ini, apa pelaku bisa tau hal ini jika kita sendiri tak bisa memberi tahunya? Nomor pelaku sepertinya sudah diatur agar tak bisa kita hubungi, dan hanya dia yang bisa menghubungi kita." Ucap Joonmyeon

"Berharap saja pelaku hari ini menghubungi kita." Jawab Chanyeol

Drrt drrt drrt..

Tiba-tiba saja Ponsel Joonmyeon diatas meja bergetar. Ia segera meraih ponselnya untuk melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Sontak matanya melebar saat mengetahui panggilan di telponnya memang dari orang yang ia harapkan.

"Ini pelaku penculik Jongin." Pekik Joonmyeon

"Angkat dan Loud speaker." Perintah Chanyeol

"Halo.." Joonmyeon menjawab panggilan

"Hari ini kita bertemu di bandara Incheon. Kita selesaikan urusana kita disana."

"S-sehun, malam ini ibu mu akan di operasi. Apa kau tak ingin mendampinginya?" Tanya Joonmyeon sedikit gugup

Sehun tampak terdiam di depan layar monitor komputernya. Setelah ia mendengar kalimat yang sebelumnya tak terlintas sedikit pun di pikirannya.

"Sehun kami tau apa yang tengah kau hadapi, dan kami sudah memutuskan untuk membayarkan uang tebusan itu kerumah sakit tempat ibu mu dirawat. Saverance Hospital."

"A-apa?"

"Sehun, pukul 19:00 ibu mu akan masuk ruang operasi. Pasti ibu mu akan sangat senang jika kau hadir."

Tut tut tut...

Sehun memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Pikirannya tiba-tiba saja blank. Bahkan untuk merangkai satu kalimat saja ia kesulitan. Jongin yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Sehun dari tempat tidur mulai menyadari keanehan pada sosok yang ia cintai itu. Merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Sehun pemuda tan itu pun segera beranjak mendekatinya.

"Hun, ada apa?" Tanya Jongin sembari menepuk bahu Sehun

"A-ah.. Iya Jong, ada apa?" Tanya Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya

"Ditanya malah tanya balik. Kau itu yang kenapa?" Tanya Jongin sedikit kesal

"Hh~ Jongin, hyung mu bilang ibu ku akan di operasi malam ini." Jawab Sehun lesu

"Sungguh? Bukankah itu bagus?" Tanya Jongin

"Tidak. Aku yakin hyung mu sudah merencanakan sesuatu. Bisa jadi ia akan mengerahkan polisi untuk berjaga di sekitar rumah sakit untuk menangkap ku."

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin karena akulah yang meminta Joonmyeon hyung melakukannya."

"Apa?!"

"Saat kau tidur aku diam-diam menghubungi Joonmyeon dan memintanya untuk melunasi biaya operasi ibu mu. Jadi tidak mungkin Joonmyeon hyung melakukan itu."

"Tapi mungkin saja ia tetap marah aku aku sudah menculik mu dan menerror mereka melalui telpon."

"Aku jamin hyung ku tak akan seperti itu. Kalau pun hyung ku melakukannya, aku yang akan pasang badan melindungi mu."

Greup!

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun menarik Jongin kedalam pelukan eratnya. Tak ada sedikit pun penolakan dari Jongin, justru didalam pelukan Sehun yang hangat Jongin terlihat begitu nyaman.

"Tak perlu melindungi ku. Aku akan menerima semua resiko yang memang harus ku tanggung. Jika aku di tangkap aku hanya ingin kau menunggu hingga bebas dari hukuman. Bisakah kau melakukannya?" Tanya Sehun

"Aku bisa, aku akan menunggu mu selama apa pun itu. Aku akan setia untuk mu." Jawab Jongin membalas pelukan Jongin

"Terima kasih, aku mencintai mu Kim Jongin." Bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Jongin

"Aku juga mencintai mu Hun." Jawab Jongin lembut

KIDNAPPED

19:15 KST

Saverance Hospital

Joonmyeon, dan Jongdae kini tengah berada di depan ruang operasi menunggu hasil dari operasi ibu Sehun. Keduanya tampak tak bisa tenang dan beberapa kali mata mereka melihat kearah ruang lampu peringatan yang masih menyala diatas pintu ruang operasi.

"Hyung, apa menurut mu Sehun akan datang kemari bersama Jongin?" Tanya Jongdae

"Hyung harap begitu. Berdo'a saja." Jawab Joonmyeon

Sementara itu dari ruangan cctv rumah sakit Chanyeol tampak mengawasi area rumah sakit dari pintu masuk rumah sakit hingga ruangan-ruangan yang menuju ke ruang operasi.

"Oh Sehun, kali ini aku harus bisa ku tangkap." Gumam Chanyeol

Mata Chanyeol menyipit ketika ia mendapati mobil berwarna silver tanpa plat memasuki area parkir mobil rumah sakit. Ia terus mengamati layar monitor yang menampilkan mobil tersebut hingga keluarlah Jongin, dan satu pemuda lagi yang ia yakini sebagai sebagai Sehun keluar dari mobil.

Tak mau mengambil resiko Chanyeol membiarkan Sehun, dan Jongin masuk rumah sakit. Mata tajam Chanyeol tak pernah berhenti bergerak mengikuti Sehun, dan Jongin melalui monitor cctv rumah sakit.

"Siaga satu target memasuki rumah sakit." Ucap Chenyeol memberi aba-aba pada rekan-rekannya yang menyamar di area rumah sakit melalui Push to talk-nya

"Siap!"

Sementara itu Sehun dengan menggenggam erat tangan Jongin menghampiri resepsionis untuk menanyakan kebenaran jika ibunya akan di operasi malam ini. Setelah mendapatkan kepastian Sehun, dan Jongin langsung bergegas menuju ruang operasi.

"Hyung!!" Pekik Jongin ketika sampai di dekat ruang operasi dan melihat Kedua saudaranya disana

"Jongin.." Joonmyeon dan Jongdae langsung berdiri dari duduknya dengan wajah sumringah

Tanpa berpikir panjang Jongin langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun dam berlari kearah kedua saudaranya itu. Sebagai yang paling muda diantara Joonmyeon, dan Jongdae wajar saja jika Jongin terbilang manja.

"Jongin akhirnya kau kembali.." ucap Joonmyeon langsung memeluk Jongin

"Maaf sudah membuatmu kesulitan hyung." Ucap Jongin membalas pelukan Joonmyeon

"Apa hanya Joonmyeon yang akan di peluk." Protes Jongdae

"Tentu saja tidak hyung." Jawab Jongin melepas pelukan Joonmyeon dan beralih pada Jongdae

"Hyung senang kau bisa kembali dengan selamat Jongin." Ucap Jongdae sembari membalas pelukan Jongin

Melihat peluang banyak dari layar monitor cctv Chanyeol langsung memberi perintah pada rekan-rekannya yang berada paling dekat dengan ruang operasi untuk segera bertindak.

"Sehun angkat tangan dan menyerahkan!" Teriak salah satu petugas berseragam perawat yang keluar dari sebuah ruangan di belakang Sehun dengan senjata di tangannya

Tak lama beberapa petugas lainnya ikut keluar dari beberapa ruangan yang ada disekitar ruang operasi untuk mengepung Sehun agar tak dapat melarikan diri lagi. Jongin yang terkejut dengan kemunculan petugas-petugas kepolisian itu langsung melepaskan pelukan Jongdae. Ia benar-benar tak percaya jika kedua hyung-nya melakukan hal ini.

"Hyung apa ini?" Tanya Sehun

"Kami tak ingin kau dalam bahaya Jongin." Jawab Joonmyeon

"Bahaya? Apa aku terlihat dalam bahaya di dekatnya tadi?. Ini salah hyung!" Ucap Jongin dengan nada tinggi

"J-jongin t-tapi ini demi kebaikan mu." Ucap Jongdae

Tanpa memikirkan ucapan kedua saudaranya Jongin langsung berlari kearah Sehun, bahkan ia tak segan mendorong salah satu petugas yang sempat menghalanginya. Sementara Sehun hanya diam sampai akhirnya Jongin memeluknya.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menangkapnya!" Teriak Jongin

"Jongin dia orang yang berbahaya.." ucap Joonmyeon

"Sehun bukanlah orang jahat seperti yang kalian kira. Ia terpaksa melakukan ini." Jawab Jongin

Perlahan Sehun melepaskan pelukan Jongin, ia menatap lekat kedua mata Jongin yang kini tengah menahan air matanya. Seulas senyum tipis ia berikan untuk Jongin.

"Jongin ingat apa yang aku katakan di rumah tadi. Jangan melindungi ku, kau cukup menunggu ku.." ucap Sehun lembut

"T-tapi aku tidak bisa Hun, aku tidak bisa membiarkan mu ditangkap." Jawab Jongin dengan nada bergetar

"Jongin aku mohon.. Biarkan mereka menangkapku. Aku akan baik-baik saja, percayalah.." ucap Sehun

"Tapi Sehun A_hmp!"

Belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan ucapannya Sehun sudah lebih dulu membungkam bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman lembut yang langsung membuat semua petugas menurunkan senjata mereka. Bahkan Chanyeol yang berada di ruang cctv tertegun melihatnya. Beberapa detik kemudian Sehun mulai melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan sebuah senyuman tulus langsung terpatri di bibir tipisnya.

"Tunggu aku ya?" Pinta Sehun

"Aku akan menunggu mu, sampai kapan pun." Jawab Jongin

"Aku titip ibuku, dan sampaikan terima kasih ku pada kedua saudara mu." Ucap Sehun sembari menatap Joonmyeon dan Jongdae sekilas

"Aku berjanji akan menjaga ibu mu dengan baik." Jawab Jongin

"Dan satu lagi aku sangat mencintai mu Kim Jongin."

"Aku pun sangat mencintai Oh Sehun."

Sehun mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Jongin pada petugas yang masih setia ditempatnya meski tak lagi dalam mode siaga.

"Silahkan tangkap aku." Ucap Sehun

Beberapa petugas yang paling dekat dengan sehun langsung menyimpan senjata mereka dan meringkus Sehun. Tanpa membuang waktu petugas-petugas itu langsung membawa Sehun. Di detik yang sama air mata yang Jongin bendung akhirnya jatuh juga. Isakkan tangis langsung pecah membuat Joonmyeon, dan Jongin langsung menghampiri Jongin dan memberikannya pelukan.

"Aku akan menunggu mu Sehun, segeralah kembali.." gumam Jongin

KIDNAPPED

2 minggu kemudian

Seoul Detention Center 04

"Saudara Oh Sehun ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

Suara tegas dari seorang petugas sipir penjara menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya akan semua yang sudah ia lakukan. Dengan wajah bingung Sehun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri sipir penjara yang tengah membukan kunci jeruji besi yang mengurungnya.

"Siapa orang yang ingin bertemu saya?" Tanya Sehun

"Anda akan tahu nanti." Jawab Sipir itu mempersilahkan Sehun keluar

Sipir itu langsung mengantar Sehun keruang jenguk tahanan. Sesampainya disana Sehun terdiam melihat siapa yang datang menjenguknya. Seorang wanita yang sangat Sehun sayangi menatapnya dari kursi roda yang di dorong oleh Jongin sosok yang sampai detik ini masih mengisi ruang di hatinya.

"S-sehun putra ku.." lirih wanita yang ternyata ibu dari Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Ibu.." Sehun langsung berlari kearah ibunya

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya saat Sehun menghambur memeluk sang ibu. Bibirnya ia gigit saat matanya mulai membendung liquid bening. Tak ingin bendungan itu jatuh berkali-kali Jongin mendongakkan kepala keatas menatap langit-langit ruangan.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini Hun? Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya sang ibu sembari memeluk Sehun

"Maafkan Sehun bu. Sehun tak tau harus bagaimana lagi saat itu. Sehun hanya ingin ibu sembuh." Jawab Sehun

"Tak harusnya kau melakukan tindakan kriminal seperti ini. Ibu rela mati Sehun dari pada melihat mu begini." Ucap ibu Sehun

"Tidak bu, Sehun tak bisa kehilangan ibu. Ibu adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang Sehun punya Saat ini, ibu tak boleh pergi." Ucap Sehun di selingkuh isakkan kecil

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Jongin melihat Sehun, dan sang ibu. Bendungan air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan akhirnya terjatuh juga, dan tanpa sengaja jatuh di lengan ibu Sehun, membuat wanita paruh baya mengingat keberadaan Jongin didekatnya. Perlahan ibu Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dari Sehun, dan beralih meraih tangan Jongin.

"Jongin terima kasih tak menuntut Sehun dengan hukuman berat." Ucap ibu Sehun

"Jika aku bisa bahkan aku ingin melihat Sehun bebas bibi. Tapi aku tak bisa melawan keputusan hyung ku. Maafkan aku bi~" jawab Jongin sembari menggenggam erat tangan ibu Sehun

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Sehun pantas mendapatkan ini karena perbuatannya memang salah." Ucap Ibu Sehun

"Sehun punya alasan melakukan ini. Jika aku di posisinya mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama." Jawab Jongin

"Sehun kau pernah mengatakan jika tak tertarik pada wanita bukan. Ibu akan mengizinkan mu menjalin hubungan jika orang itu adalah Jongin." Ucap ibu Sehun membuat Jongin dan Sehun terkejut

Sehun memang tak bisa tertarik pada wanita, dan ia menceritakannya pada sang ibu. Saat itu ibu Sehun begitu kecewa dan terpukul dengan orientasi putranya, namun kali ini ia ingin membiarkan putranya bahagia di jalannya setelah apa yang dilakukan Sehun untuknya hingga harus mendekam didalam penjara seperti ini.

"Ibu serius?" Tanya Sehun

"Serius, Jongin pemuda yang baik. Sejak ibu sadar hingga saat ini ialah yang merawat ibu." Jawab ibu Sehun, "Jongin kau mau kan menunggu Sehun?" Tanya Ibu Sehun pada Jongin

"Tanpa ibu minta aku sudah melakukannya sejak Sehun ditangkap." Jawab Jongin sembari tersenyum

"Apa? Jadi kalian sudah menjalin hubungan?" Tanya Ibu Sehun

"Iya ibu, aku bukan hanya menculik Jongin tapi aku juga mencuri hatinya." Jawab Sehun sembari tersenyum

"Dasar anak nakal." Ucap Ibu Sehun sembari mencubit gemas pipi Sehun

"Maaf waktu besuk sudah habis, harap meninggalkan ruangan ini segera."

Suara sipir penjara yang sejak tadi berada di sudut ruangan tiba-tiba saja terdengar membuat senyuman yang sempat hadir diantara Sehun, Jongin, dan sang ibu langsung pudar. Melihat hal tersebut Sehun langsung berdiri dari posisi bersimpuhnya, dan meraih kedua tangan Jongin untuk ia genggam.

"Ini tidak akan lama percayalah. Aku akan segera pulang. Tunggulah aku.." ucap Sehun tulus

"Aku akan selalu menunggu mu, aku akan setia untuk mu." Jawab Jongin

"Aku percaya padamu Jongin." Ucap Sehun, "Ibu jaga diri ibu baik-baik, ingat makan, jangan terlalu lelah." Sehun beralih pada ibunya

"Ibu mengerti Sehun.." jawab Sang ibu

"Saudara Sehun ayo kembali menuju sel anda kembali." Ajak sipir penjara

Sehun pun kembali menuju ruang tahanan kembali bersama sipir yang menjaganya. Sel penjaranya. Sementara Jongin langsung mendorong kursi roda yang di tempati ibu Sehun keluar dari ruang jenguk. Keduanya langsung keluar dari bangunan khusus penjara itu dan berhenti sejenak untuk melihat gedung yang tampak suram itu.

Mungkin ini adalah sebuah kesalahan

Tapi aku tak pernah menyesal

Ini adalah kesalahan terindah dalam hidupku

dan aku mensyukurinya

Bodoh? Ya mungkin aku bodoh

Tapi kebodohan ini membawaku bertemu dengangannya

Aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang menculik ku

Tidak masalah karena aku bahagia dengan ini

Oh Sehun

Aku akan menunggu mu sampai kapan pun

Trusth me!

[THE END】️


End file.
